


Kuzuryuu Gets tossed onto a couch

by BubblegumMikan



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Not Serious, Saucy uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMikan/pseuds/BubblegumMikan
Summary: It's exactly what the title says





	Kuzuryuu Gets tossed onto a couch

It was a dark and stormy night and Kuzuryuu had stayed in. The rain pitter pattering like uh, rain does when it hits roofs. The small blonde was simply staring out the window, at what you ask? Why are you asking me, I don't have a single fucking clue, I'm just the narrator.  
He was just staring out that window, for a while I suppose, a few hours maybe? Until...  
He heard clicking....  
Click  
Click  
Click  
And then....a louder click  
And a small "aha!"  
  
Is someone lockpicking his door? Again, I'm just the fucking narrator, I don't know, let's find out.  
Kuzuryuu got up, an expression of confusion and anger coming across his face, one could say, he looked...  
  
Confurious.  
  
The freckled male made an attempt to go quietly check who the diddle is entering his humble abode  
And whether or not he has to do the shooty shoot.  
  
He squinted hard enough to see...until the person flashed them  
With a flashlight of course.  
  
"Ah, Fuck-" the blonde cried, shielding his eyes from the horrid light. "It's nice to see you too Kuzuryuu-chan~" the slightly annoying voice replied.  
Oh no  
Its *that guy*  
  
"What the fuck are you doing breaking into my house at-" Kuzuryuu paused and checked his watch "4 am at night?!" The purple haired boy grinned "Nothing much Kuzu-chan~" he said as he drew closer....  
  
The blonde squinted "Ouma, can you atleast turn off the fucking fl-" he was cut off with a snort "Ya know what that would imply Kuzuryuu-chaaan~?" Mr. Ouma man said, with a hum.  
"The fuck you mea-" he was again cut off, this time by the other's soft lips crashing against his. Oh no, they're smooching, Kuzuryuu didn't consent to this, wanna know what Kuzuryuu also didn't consent to? Being thrown onto the couch. Which Ouma just did to him. The pale bitch baby walked over to tiny gangster man, taking out....wait "Is that a fucking condom?" The blonde asked, seeming kinda Not okay with the situation. "Yeah?" Oumamamanmamammmnm responded, tilting his head slightly The blonde scoffed, an angry scoff "Did you just come in here expecting to get fucking laid or something?" That's a good point "No Kuzu-cha-" Mr neeheehee man said, sweating nervously "The Fuck you mean no?!" Boss baby shouted, furious OwO UwU "Well you see-" whatever Oum was gonna say, it didn't seem to matter to Kuzuryuu, because he cut the bitch off with a good ol' "Get the fuck out of my house." Thats it Thats the end Frick you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's time gamers,,


End file.
